Xiao He
"Han Xin, I know that you are the most talented men in Han since you handle the food storage. I'm sure King of Han will gladly reconsider over your qualifications." -Xiao He was amazed upon Han Xin and attempted to recruit him despite his lord strong suspicions. "Liu Bang, you may have a friendship with Xiang Yu, but with his ambitions is unpredictable and not even you can pressuade him to quit his prize. Listen for the people, if we not took take Xian Yang before Xiang Yu, our efforts wiil be in gone to dust." -Xiao He advice to Liu bang before march towards to Xian Yang. Xiao He(蕭何) 'is one of the ministers and a strategist of Liu Bang army and also one of Liu Bang childhood friends prior the war between Chu and Han. Among all of Liu Bang's friends, Xiao He is the brain behind the military tactician and a remarkable minister which both in the court and war, along with his comrade Zhang Liang and Han Xin. His role of both rise and fall of Han Xin are similar to his historical counterpart As the Pei Country's first official, he and along with his friends, Fan Kuai, Xiahou Ying, Lu Wan Zhou Bo and Cao Zhen became a part of Liu Bang amry key ranks prior the Chu and Han Contention and after Liu Bang establishment of the Han Dynasty. CHARACTER INFOMATION DESCRIPTION & APPEARANCE Xiao He is considered as the smart, neat genius since his background is far different. Unlike the history counterpart, he is rather young as well as much handsome. Xiao he was also dressed between unique and classic Chinese Han clothes, Xiao He is also equipped with his string dagger gloves as his main weapon. Xiao He weapon can swing all 6 daggers in all directions and then slice PERSONALITY Like most scholar family, Xiao He. Unlike his other rivals, Xiao He is much innocent yet smart when it comes to decisions. Xiao He also strict when it talked about taxes which Liu Bang found it annoying. Xiao He is also speak in a strict manner since he is the only Despite all his strict and sense talk, Xiao He is a humble minister which he could use his intellect in a wise use. Soon he was also . On the contrast between the historical counterpart and this manga version, Xiao He is much stronger as well as PLOT EARLY LIFE DURING THE QIN DYNASTY Prior the reign of Qin Er Shi, the chaos was swept entire nation with the rise of the corruption of Zhao Gao. JOINING LIU BANG ARMY UPRISING AGAINST THE LAST QIN DYNASTY VICTORY OVER XIAN YANG HAN XIN DEFECTED TO HAN ARMY After both Han Xin and Cheng Pingweredefected to the Han Army, Xiao He is the first minister whom fond over Han Xin talents and tried to convince Liu Bang and the other minister to recruit Han Xin as his lord ranks. As Liu Bang suspect further about Han Xin, Sheng Wen joined up with the alliance to find the rout to Ba Shu without noticing the disguise of the civilian are actually the mini militia from the Han.With the only path to Ba Shu has completely sealed off, Sheng Wen and the alliance had no choice but to report back to Peng Chneg. Disappointed over to the missing trials of Han Xin, Fan Zheng had Sheng Wen imprisoned in the lower chamber of the dungeon. PENG CHENG VICTORY OVER THE HAN ARMY Sheng Wen also the one whom pursue Liu Bang after his lost in Peng Chenh Sheng Wen was then help Liu Bang and the ladies to escape via the shortcut RISE OF HAN XIN/u> WAR AGAINST CHU ARMY After his defection, Luo Sheng Wen began to work together along with other Han generals with the likes of Xia Hou Ying, Cao Zhen, Lu Wan and others with some of them didn't trust him as he was indeed formerly Chu general. Ever since, Sheng Wen proved to be more than outstanding general BATTLE AGAINST THE GREAT SIX OF CHU IN MT.NIUMA As the battle esscelates, Sheng wen heard the rumors about his former superior general, To use the best opportunities to eliminate Gan Wei, Han Xin summoned Sheng Wen to routed the Chu weapon supplies in NiuMa, a mountain with rumored to be the most dangerous to anyone whom came ar Hesitate yet willing to take any chances, Sheng Wen accepted the order from Han Xin with Fan Kuai as his company. Noticed that his former lieutenant was sick during and post of their fight, Sheng Wen decided to put his weapon away as he seemly. With Gan Wei wondered as if he has gone soft, HAN DYNASTY ESTABLISHMENT & THE DOWNFALL OF HAN XIN Soon after the victory over the Chu army and Liu Bang reign, Xiao He was praised as one of the Three Heroes of Han by the emperor along with Zhang Liang and Han Xin. HISTORICAL INFORMATION Personal Information Xiao He was born in Fengyi County, Sishui Commandery (present-day Feng County, Jiangsu). In his early days, he served as a gongcao (功曹; magistrate's secretary) in the administrative office of Pei County. He was studious, tactful and amiable. He was well versed in traditional Chinese law and had a wide network of friends and acquaintances, among whom include Liu Bang, Cao Shen, Fan Kuai, Xiahou Ying and Zhou Bo. Once, Liu Bang released some prisoners he was escorting to Mount Li to be labourers, and became a fugitive. He hid in an outlaw stronghold on Mount Mangdang near Pei County and maintained secret contact with Xiao He and Cao Shen. In 209 BC, Chen Sheng and Wu Guang started the Daze Village Uprising to overthrow the Qin Dynasty, and was followed by numerous other rebellions throughout China. The magistrate of Pei County considered rebelling as well, so he heeded Xiao He and Cao Shen's advice to invite Liu Bang back to support him. However, he changed his mind later and denied Liu Bang's party entry into the city. As he was afraid that Xiao He and Cao Shen might open the gates for Liu Bang, he intended to have them executed, but Xiao and Cao escaped and joined Liu. As suggested by Xiao He, Liu Bang had letters sent to the townsfolk, fired into the city on arrows, urging them to join him. The people responded to Liu Bang's call and killed the magistrate and welcomed him back into the city. After returning to Pei County, the townsfolk wanted Liu Bang to lead them to overthrow the Qin Dynasty. However, Liu Bang expressed reluctance in taking up the leadership position and the people agreed to decide their leader by luck. Xiao He was in charge of the process and he had the names of ten respectable men in town, including Liu Bang, written on separate pieces of paper and shuffled. Xiao He then asked Liu Bang to pick any piece from the pile, without seeing the name on it, and Liu picked his own name by chance. Liu Bang looked at Xiao He and wanted to decline again. Xiao He immediately grabbed the remaining pieces of paper, put them into his mouth and chewed them to shreds, after which he proclaimed Liu Bang as their leader. Liu Bang became known as the "Duke of Pei" and built his rebel army in Pei County, with Xiao He and his friends supporting him. Liu Bang learnt from Xiao He later that actually all the ten pieces of paper contained his name, and Xiao had deliberately tampered with the system to help him. In 206 BC, the Qin Dynasty collapsed after the last Qin ruler, Ziying, surrendered to Liu Bang. Liu Bang's army occupied the Qin capital of Xianyang. Upon entering the Epang Palace, Liu Bang and most of his men seized treasures and women for themselves, while Xiao He rushed to the chancellor's office and ordered it to be heavily guarded. Xiao He then brought a few men with him to collect all official documents in the office and bring them out safely. Xiao He later explained that the documents were more valuable than riches and women, because they contained crucial information about the Qin Empire and would be useful in intelligence. Liu Bang was forced to retreat from Xianyang later as Xiang Yu's army arrived and occupied the city. After plundering Xianyang and destroying the palace, Xiang Yu divided the former Qin Empire into the Eighteen Kingdoms. Liu Bang received the title of "King of Han" and was relocated to the remote Bashu region (in present-day Sichuan), with Xiao He and his followers accompanying him. Liu Bang was unhappy and wanted to attack Xiang Yu because the land of Guanzhong rightfully belonged to him, according to an earlier promise by Emperor Yi of Chu, but was granted by Xiang to three surrendered Qin generals instead. However, Xiao He and others managed to persuade Liu Bang to temporarily remain in Bashu and build up his forces in preparation for a battle for supremacy with Xiang Yu later. Xiao He was appointed by Liu Bang as chancellor of the Han kingdom. During that time, Xiao He met Han Xin, who had recently joined Liu Bang's army and was serving as a low ranking soldier, and recognized Han Xin's brilliance in military strategy. Not long later, many of Liu Bang's men deserted as they were unable to cope with living in remote Bashu, and Han Xin also left as he was disappointed because he felt his talent would go to waste in Liu Bang's camp. When Xiao He learnt that Han Xin had left, he immediately rushed to find Han and bring him back, without managing to inform Liu Bang in time. Xiao He caught up with Han Xin after trailing him for a few days, even at night, and succeeded in persuading Han to return. Meanwhile, Liu Bang thought that Xiao He had also deserted him and was shocked, but was relieved when he saw Xiao returning with Han Xin days later. Liu Bang asked Xiao He, "Of all those who deserted, why did you choose to bring back Han Xin only?" Xiao He then strongly recommended Han Xin to Liu Bang, saying that Han's talent was unmatched. Liu Bang heeded Xiao He's suggestion and appointed Han Xin as a general. In 206 BC, Liu Bang conquered the Three Qins and left Xiao He in charge of Guanzhong and Bashu, while he led his army eastward to attack Xiang Yu's Western Chu kingdom. Xiao He governed those territories effectively and provided support to Liu Bang's army at the warfront in the form of supplies, provisions and reinforcements. While in Guanzhong, Xiao He restored peace and order by implementing a new system of governance and reconstructing destroyed buildings. Under the new system, taxes were readjusted to reduce the burden on the poor; land that used to belong to the Qin aristocracy was redistributed to peasants, in order to increase agricultural output; capable and respectable men were selected from among commoners to assist government officials in administration. Liu Bang eventually defeated Xiang Yu at the Battle of Gaixia in 202 BC and unified China under his rule. He proclaimed himself Emperor of China and became known as Emperor Gaozu of the Han Dynasty. The following year, when Gaozu rewarded his subjects according to their contributions, Xiao He received the title of "Marquis of Zan" (酇侯) in addition to his appointment as chancellor. Besides, Gaozu also granted Xiao He a rare special privilege: Xiao was allowed to enter the imperial court carrying a sword and with his shoes on, and not required to walk in briskly while others had to. In 201 BC, Emperor Gaozu wanted to build his capital in Luoyang but Lou Jing suggested Xianyang instead, because it was surrounded by natural defenses such as mountain passes, and had fertile land for agriculture. Gaozu put Xiao He in charge of the constructions in Xianyang. Two years later, the project was completed and Xiao He took Gaozu on a tour of Xianyang. The new palace was called Weiyang Palace (未央宮) and served as the central imperial palace throughout the Western Han Dynasty and Xin Dynasty. Gaozu also renamed Xianyang to "Chang'an", which meant "long-lasting peace". In 195 BC, Xiao He saw that Chang'an was becoming more congested and the imperial garden was full of uncultivated land, hence he suggested to Gaozu to carve out parts of the garden and grant them to peasants as farmland. Gaozu was unhappy and accused Xiao He of accepting bribes and dishonoring imperial authority. Xiao He was arrested and imprisoned, but was released later after Gaozu was convinced that Xiao He had the people's interests at heart. Gaozu summoned Xiao He to see him and he responded with jest and embarrassment, "The chancellor was asking for the fields in the imperial garden out of interest for the people, but I did not approve. This showed that I'm only like Jie and Zhou", and that you're the most understanding chancellor. Therefore, I intentionally imprisoned you to show the people that I'm a tyrant." After the death of Gaozu, Xiao He continued serving Emperor Hui of Han as chancellor until he died in 193 BC. Before his death, Xiao He recommended Cao Shen to succeed him. Cao Shen inherited the system of governance left behind by Xiao He and maintained it well but did not implement any new changes. In 196 BC, while Emperor Gaozu was away on a military campaign to suppress Chen Xi's rebellion, one of Han Xin's servants reported to Empress Lü Zhi that his master was involved in a conspiracy with Chen Xi and was planning a coup in Chang'an. Empress Lü approached Xiao He for help and they formulated a plan to lure Han Xin into a trap. Xiao He had an imperial edict sent to Han Xin, announcing news of Gaozu's victory over Chen Xi, asking Han to meet the emperor and offer his congratulations. As soon as Han Xin arrived in Changle Palace, he was arrested and executed in a torturous manner for alleged treason. SKILLS BASIC SKILLS *Debate skills- FIGHTING SKILL *'Asura Sen- Sheng Wen's personal sword skill. Rumored to slashed the thick bamboo in half. *'Yasha Zan'- Sheng Wen skill that launch the enemy in airborne and air strike against them. *'JinTastu'- Sheng Wen projectile blade wave. Rumored able to break even a platoon of the elite soldiers. *'Shin Ryu Kou Zen'-Sheng Wen will slash rapidly and swipe down with his low kick and flash slash as his final combo. RELATIONSHIP FAMILY AND FRIENDS *Xiao Ming Shang-Younger cousin LORD, GENERALS & RETAINERS *Liu Bang *Cao Zhen *Chen Ping(After defected to Han) *Cao Shen(After the Han Empire established) RIVALS *Cao Shen(Before defected to Han) *Xia Hou Ying(Before defected to Han) *Kai Ying(Uneasy ally before defected to Han) *Ying Bu *King of Qi TRIVA *Xiao He is one of the Three Heroes of Han along with Zhang Liang and Han Xin after the defeat of Xiang Yu and Liu Bang unification of China. It is stated that Xiao He *Xiao He main weaponry is loosely based on Sima Yi's main weapon from Dynasty Warriors 6''. Although similar, his weapons actually hidden with small needles which his needles with strings attached, making it one of the unique weapon had ever design for the manga. *Among all peers within the court, Xiao He is the only minister whom both make Han Xin as one of the reliable admiral and the contribution to his downfall due to Lu Zhi distrust upon Han Xin that Han Xin betray Han; leading Xiao He reluctant to set a trap upon Han Xin. By literal means, he is the source of both rise and fall of Han Xin s life which Han Xin ended through the *Xiao He is the only few characters whom has not married to any woman due to his shy nature towards to woman. Since his shyness has became his main weakness, Xiao He often became a victim of Liu Bang's human shield from Gan Ren's seduction to avoid "punishments" from his wife and his harem. *Ironic enough, even with Han Xin was the rival with Gan Wei, Gan wei claimed that Xiao He is a the real strong rival due to his intelligence and integrity towards to Liu Bang since he is the main tactician other than Zhang Liang and Han Xin. Which Gan Wei often outmatched by Xiao He by literary PICTURE GALLERY Category:Han Category:Male Characters Category:Han army Category:Stratergiest